Haryy Potter's 6th year
by pottergal025
Summary: The title pretty much explains it all its Harry's 6th year (mega spoilers for book 5)


When Harry got back to Privet Drive after his fifth year everything had changed since mad-eye moody, prof. Lupin and the other people warned the Dursley's about hurting him or making his life more miserable. Of course they still wouldn't take on their trips with them. On one particular Harry's Uncle Vernon went to Harry's room and said "tomorrow we are going on a trip to America." Harry looked at his uncle daring not to believe his ears. Uncle Vernon saw this and he said "Us meaning Dudley your Aunt and I." At this Harry turned back to stare at the ceiling. The next day Harry's Uncle Vernon called him to go downstairs because Mrs. Figg was their so Harry went downstairs all he had with him was an old backpack. Uncle Vernon Saw this and yelled "What do u think your doing!! You're going straight From Mrs. Figgs to that ruddy place u call school and I'm not going to take care of that dumb owl of yours!!!" After that Uncle Vernon turned away and Harry let out a small whoop of excitement. He then ran upstairs to get his trunk and at that moment Hedwig had just came back from her night hunting so he opened her cage door and she obediently went inside. When Harry got downstairs Uncle Vernon completely ignored him so Harry went out the door to the car where Mrs. Figg was waiting for him. As he got in the car Mrs. Figg said "Hello Harry Dear sorry it s so cramped in here you know that I'm a squib." Harry merely nodded and stared out the window. When they got to Mrs. Figgs house she helped him take his luggage to his room." I have prepared a little surprise for u Harry dear." As she opened the door Harry let out a gasp, his Bed Had little snitches all over the blanket and he had a little dresser as well as a little desk with Pieces of parchment and a quill and an ink bottle next to it. Harry then looked at Mrs. Figg who asked him politely "Do you like it Harry Dear?". When Harry told her that he loved it she looked very happy and went downstairs. Harry then threw himself on the bed and suddenly found himself thinking about Sirius how cool it would have been to live with his god- father. Harry was thinking about this until he fell asleep. The next morning when Harry went downstairs Mrs. Figg put Harry some breakfast on the table and left. Harry then went upstairs where he sat down at his desk and wrote a note to Ron. This is what it said.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I am staying at my neighbor's house for the rest of the summer (she is a squib) but my Aunt and uncle don't know.  
  
How are you? How was your summer so far? Write back soon.  
  
Harry  
  
He then took Hedwig from her cage and tied the letter to her leg and then she took off out of the window. Harry then went downstairs and looked at the calendar. He couldn't believe it tomorrow was his birthday! That night Harry had dinner, went to go get and old transfiguration book from his trunk and read while he was in bed waiting for the minute he would turn 16. He looked at the clock next to his bed. The big red numbers shone 11:55P.M. He turned over in his bed. Just five more minutes. A bit later he looked at the clock again 12:06. He had been 16 for a full 6 minutes. After that he turned over in his bed and almost instantly he fell asleep. The next morning Harry woke up early to the sound of tapping. He got up and looked out of the window where 6 owls were waiting to get in. Harry opened the window and all of the owls flew to the bed. The first one a large snowy owl that Harry recognized as his own was Hedwig. The second one was a small owl flying around the room was Ron's owl. Harry grabbed him out of the air and took the letter off of his leg. It Read  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'm fine. My mom got so mad at Fred and George about when they flew out of school but she doesn't know about all of the trouble they caused because Dumbledore and the rest of the staff were enjoying what they were doing to Umbridge. The only way she knew about them flying out of school was because they had to explain to her why they were back so early. Oh yea Hedwig's Parcel is also from me (Pig couldn't carry it.) Let's meet Next to Gringotts at 1:00 the day before Sep, 1. See you soon. And Happy Birthday!  
  
Ron Harry then turned to Hedwig and took the parcel off of her leg she then flew across of the room and landed on her cage. Harry saw the disgusted look on Hedwig's face while she looked at Pig so he quickly unwrapped the present so he could write back to Ron. The gift was a book that was titled The Many Maurderaus ways to escape trouble at Hogwarts. Harry looked at the big book for a minute amazed and then he took a quill and a piece of parchment and wrote:  
  
Dear Ron I like the gift a lot. See you August 31st at 1:00 P.M.  
  
Harry  
  
He then tied the letter to Pigs leg and watched him fly out of the window.  
  
He then opened Hermione's letter which read  
  
Dear Harry  
  
My Gift isn't as great as Ron's but I hope you like it. Oh yea I am with Ron at the Order so I will also meet you august 31.  
  
Hermione  
  
her gift was a kit called The Broom Fixer Upper. Harry liked the kit but he nobody else knew that he no longer had a broom because the Dursleys threw it into the fire when they were out of firewood. Harry looked at the next letter and parcel and saw that it was from Hagrid. His letter read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday. Hope you like the present that I made you. See you at Hogwarts.  
  
Hagrid  
  
Harry opened hagrids gift which was homemade fudge. Harry, who had experience with Hagrids food quickly, threw that gift away.  
  
*Here is more of my story. Please read and review* (  
  
The next two were only envelopes Harry looked at the first one and saw that the Hogwarts stamp on the back Harry opened the letter and it read:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you're O.W.L. are below. Please read the following:  
  
Defense Against The Dark Arts: O;  
  
Divination: T; Potions: O; Care Of magical Creatures; E; Astronomy; D; History Of Magic: D; Charms: O; Transfiguration: E;  
  
These are the school books you will be needing this year:  
  
Advanced Potion Brewing By: Alamader Leboski; Charms for the Advanced By: Lillian Kraykoff; Extreme magical Creatures By: Unknown: Transfiguration to the max By: Arthur Smithenstien  
  
The Hogwarts Express will leave from kings Cross Station, platform 9 3/4 at 11:00 on September first.  
  
Sighed: Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Head mistress  
  
The last letter in the pile was in the same type of envelope as the Hogwarts one except on the back it had a big D on it instead of the Hogwarts stamp. "This one is from Dumbledore." Harry said to himself. The one from Dumbledore also had a parcel with it. Harry eagerly opened the letter it read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I am happy to tell you that you have been made a Hogwarts prefect. I know that the prefects were chosen last year but because of a slytherin who took advantage of his badge we have took away his badge and decided to have 3 Gryffindor prefects instead. The parcel that I have given you contains the badge and one more thing that was your father's. (I think it will help with your occumelency lessons with Prof. Snape.) Happy birthday!  
  
Your headmaster,  
  
Dumbledore  
  
Harry opened the parcel and saw an empty pencieve and a prefect badge. He put the pencieve on his desk and his new badge in his school trunk. On August 30th Mrs. Figg dropped Harry off at the Leaky cauldron with all of his stuff. Ron said that he would take Harry to the train on September first. When Harry got into the Leaky Cauldron he got himself a room and put all of his things away.  
  
When Harry put all of his things away he went down to Diagon alley to buy all of his school supplies. When he finished with that he decided to go down to the pet store to buy Ron an early birthday present. When he went inside he started looking through the cages that ran along the wall.  
  
He saw an aisle that was marked rodents so he decided to look there and maybe buy Ron a new rat because even though he had Pig he still missed Scabbers even though he knew that Scabbers wasn't exactly a rat.  
  
As he looked down the aisle he saw a lot of magical rats who were jumping up and down and others that were playing hopscotch. After about ten minutes he found a cage that was marked obedient rats (caution: These do not jump skip hop or do anything like normal magical rats these are just obedient.). Harry looked into the cage and saw a medium sized light brown rat. Since this rat looked like Scabbers he decided except it was skinnier Harry picked it. The ales lady then went and put the new rat into a cage that Harry also bought which included food, water, and a rat wheel.  
  
After Harry bought the rat he took it along with all of his books back into the Leaky Cauldron and put the rat on the desk. Later when Harry went to have dinner in the Leaky Cauldron he saw something that shocked him, Professor Trelawney the old divination teacher was the new waitress. Harry went up to her and asked her what she was doing there.  
  
"Well I gotta make a living, don't I? Professor Umbridge isn't working at Hogwarts anymore but the ministry won't allow Dumbledore to hire any of the teachers that Umbridge fired last term but I still live at Hogwarts, I just floo to my office and sleep there."  
  
Harry nodded at her and then ordered his dinner which was a goblet of pumpkin juice and a salad. When he finished his dinner he went up to his room and lay down in bed and thought about Sirius again until he cried himself to sleep.  
  
The next day when Harry woke up he decided to feed the rat that he was going to give Ron that day. After he fed him he went over to Hedwig and opened her cage. She then flew onto Harry arm and bit his fingers affectionately. "Hedwig" said Harry " I am going to let you fly around today but make sure to come back tonight we have to go to Hogwarts tomorrow. O.k.?" Hedwig looked at Harry with her big amber eyes and took off out of the window.  
  
At 1:30 Harry made his way to Gringotts with the new rat to wait for Ron. By the time he finally got there it was 1:57 so he sat on the steps of Gringotts to wait for Ron and Hermione. Pretty soon Harry saw Ron and Hermione running to get to Harry 


End file.
